dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension Gate
The Dimension Gate '''or '''Chappa'ai '''in the language of Apophisian's, is a device built and used by mankind during the Second Age to travel to and from the many different 'dimension's' or 'realms' that are in the Supernatural World. The use of these gates was a very common practice until the Concept of Death and Destruction appeared and the city of Enoch was taken into Heaven, and force humanity to begin again. Appearance The Dimension Gate is a large circle with up to eight or nine scanners or 'chevrons' that glow. The basic gate that humanity used had a spinning ring in the center with runes carved into the ring that represented different parts of the universe. The main Rune was an Egyptian Rune that was translated as 'Main Earth', this was the Rune that allowed for dimension travel as every Rune was part of the 'address' to a different dimension. Dimension Gate's are powered by liquid energy, a common substance as it was energy given liquid form. History of the Dimension Gate The Dimension Gate was originally used for Humanity of the Second Age to learn more about the Supernatural World, but the more it was used, the more it became a symbol of alliances and friendship. As Humanity of this age was very active in the Supernatural World, they traveled to places like Heaven and Hell quite often. The first time the Gate was used to travel to another Dimension was when a new address appeared and a team of scouts went ahead and found themselves in a land ruled by Lamia's. The main species were '''Apophis '''or '''Apophisian's and soon the two became allies. The final use of the Gate was when the Concept of Death and Destruction appeared. The gate was used to safely send the citizens of the city of Enoch to Heaven. After the sealing of the destructive Concept, the city was taken into Heaven, the only remains of this once great city is the chamber that the Dimension Gate was used in. Major Gates The major and most well known Dimension Gates are in these places: * The City of Enoch: The birthplace and final resting place of the Dimension Gate's, though this gate is still active and can be used. * Heaven's Gate: This gate was built as a way for humans to travel safely to the home of Angels, this was a more basic version of the original gate, as it was black and the entire circle spun around before glowing with an angelic light when active. * Hell's Gate: This gate was of the same design as the Heaven's Gate but the coloration was switched. The Dimension Gates of the other dimensions were colored in light blues and sea greens. These dimension gates didn't move, but had lights spin around and light up the Rune before activating. These gates appeared before the original Dimension Gates were built and there has been no answer as to how they got to the other dimension's. Trivia * These Dimension Gates are based on the alien device called a Stargate, even the other name of this device is used but is not alien. * The blue substance that forms when a Gate is active is the fabric of the Dimensional Gap or the Void, as it is the only way to get to any other dimension is through the void itself. * The addresses to each dimension always ends with the 'Main Earth' Rune, though if someone wanted to travel through the gate without an address, they would mostly likely end up in the void dead. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Gojira126 Category:Sperryverse